


Peek Behind The Curtain

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After Mission, Best Friends, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Rhodey, Hurt Tony, Sass, Teasing, Tony and Rhodey love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “I think we’re getting too old for this, Tones,” Rhodey groans, stepping out of his suit. He moved his left hand up to rub at his back, while using the other to rub at his shoulder.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Kudos: 8
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	Peek Behind The Curtain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gottalovev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/gifts).



> Here is a [link](https://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/post/638411010311634944/for-gottalovev-who-won-one-of-my) to the Aesthetic that accompanies this ficlet. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

“Oh, oh, Rodey-bear, light of my life, best friend of all, we _have_ got to stop here. They’ve got the best, _best_ pizza there I swear. Even Nat likes it! We’ve gotta stop and get some. Yeah? Yeah?” 

Is all Rhodey gets before Tony begins veering off course and decendanding down. He lets himself debate for a moment, just a moment, about letting Tony go off on his own. But turns himself, following him down. Because he remembers the last time Tony had been let do his own thing, it’d taken calling in all their hero-ed friends to track him down after three days. 

They land, a little wobbly but stay mostly upright, so Rhodey takes it as a win for them. Especially after the shit-show of the two back to back fights they’d been in since three in the morning. Or well, it’d been three in the morning when they’d left New York. 

He thinks they're back in the states, at least he’s _pretty_ _sure_ they are anyone. Stepping back out of his suit, he watches it close back up and turns towards Tony to ask but feels a sharp pinch in his back, causing him to let out a hiss. 

“I think we’re getting too old for this, Tones,” Rhodey groans, moving his left hand up to rub at his back, while using the other to rub at his shoulder. 

“Ha,” Tony snorts, moving slow and easy himself as he comes to stand next to him. “I think we’ve been too old, since before we even started doing this, sourpuss,” he quips, voice a touch raspy. He moves to tenderly touch it, he’s sure it’ll be black and blue by the time night falls. Reminds himself to make a mental note about seeing if he can try to add a little padding, maybe cut down on bruising.

“Excuse you,” Rhodey, sends a mock glare towards, breaking out into a grimace half way through, and moves to press his hand a little more firmly against his back. “I was in great shape when you started hero-ing without me, Tones.” As one, they begin to hubble their way from the parking spot they’d left their suits and towards the front door of the pizza parlor Tony was determined to eat at. “I think you _might_ a've been fit enough when we were back in college,” he jokes lightly.

“ _Excuse_ you, platypus,” Tony grumbles, a touch whiney as they step up into, giving a quick glance around to see the place only had a few other customers, “I’m in the best shape of my life right now, Honey-bear.”

“Yeah, _okay_ , Tony,” Rhodey rolls his eyes as they shuffle their way up to the counter, “And I’m Captain America.”

“Please, Rhodey, that’s my fiance, you can’t put that mental image in my head. You _know_ how my brain is, what it’ll do to me.”

He grins, chuckles softly and moves up to the counter. He winces as he sees the teen behind it, watches the way the kid’s eyes go wide and round, move dropping open. Clearly, they would not be going unnoticed. 

Even here, wherever the hell they were.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
